Ayato Sakamaki
Ayato Sakamaki (Sakamaki Ayato) is the third son (biologically the fifth) of the Sakamaki household. Ayato along with Laito and Kanato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearances Ayato is a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion. He also wears a black stud on his right ear. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black jacket and brown scarf. He wears it with blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants. In MORE BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a red hoodie underneath. Under the hoodie is a white shirt with a black V collar. He wears it with black pants. He also wears a chain necklace. His school uniform consists of the typical black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a undone red tie around his neck and the right collar of the shirt. He dons black pants, the right leg rolled up to his knees, and a pair of red and black sneakers. Personality Known as the troublemaker of the household, Ayato is an attention seeker and loves mischief. He looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people. He refers to himself most of the time as "Ore-sama" ("translated as "Yours Truly") and he calls Yui 「乳なし」 ("No breasts" in English) Ayato is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices; such as the Iron Maiden and a device like that can be found in his room, which he uses instead a bed (the spikes are removed). He is also the type who always brags about himself; sometimes commanding everyone to call him Ayato-sama. It is also noted that he eats a lot (though only if it is his favorite food). Ayato stated that vampires need to drink blood to savor the taste. His favorite food is takoyaki and gets very angry if someone eats his food. Ayato uses vulgar language at times. Ayato would insult his mother (even after her death), as well as his father, and his brothers by telling them off and calling them names (always giving others nicknames) such as calling Kanato a hysteric and Reiji, "shichisan megane". He also tends to be arrogant as he always calls himself the strongest and the best. And whenever things go his way, he does not act surprised. And when he wants to do so, he will make a prank on anybody. Ayato is very energetic and loves sports; basketball being his favorite. Ayato has stated that anything is fine as long as there's a goal to reach for and that sports is his strong point. Ayato has a hard time expressing his feelings and he tends to get quickly jealous of anything. That is because in his childhood he would do anything to gain Cordelia's affection just like his brothers, but usually was ignored or disproved by her. Ayato tends to hide his true feelings with insulting words. He usually speaks ill about his deceased mother. Ayato, along with his brothers Kanato and Laito, were raised by Cordelia when they were kids, completely neglected by their father, Karlheinz. Karlheinz's cruel games led to Cordelia failing to love her children properly and when the triplets grew up they murdered her. History Ayato is the oldest triplet, with Laito being the youngest and Kanato being the middle. Even though the first to be born is Laito, the order of the triplets is determined by an old Japanese tradition where the last one to be born is considered the oldest, in a multiple birth, making him the third son. Ayato was the one to get the most attention of his mother. He was the one who endured the most of his mother's abuse towards him, at first not even trying to bother with the things Cordelia was doing to him. The most notable one was in the first game, where Ayato had a flashback of his own mother drowning him in the lake as a punishment and that he won't get up until she told him to. In the other games, Ayato was slapped by her for destroying a flower given to her by Karlheinz. Then in another, he built a sandcastle to show off to Cordelia, but she only destroys it and tells him that it was not worth showing it if it wasn't real. Even if Ayato got the attention, he was strictly being hurt by her as per her selfish wishes of making him the heir of the Sakamaki. Those things that she did to him led to him thinking of trying to kill her, thus fueling that hatred. Ayato has the strongest hate towards Cordelia out of his brothers and was the first to turn against her when he and his brothers grew up, and it lead to her death. On Yen Sid's Team Abilities By drinking Yui's blood, Ayato's abilities grow stronger. In general, as a vampire he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon, he can fly. Swordsmanship He has swordsmanship talent, as seen when he fights with Richter. Other He can control and summon familiars. Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. Trivia * He is left-handed. * His foot size is 26.5cm. * He has said to know to tie a tie, but ties his tie on his school uniform a different style. * His favorite takoyaki is the one which outside has to be crisp while the inside is really soft. * According to Character Interview, the first place he checks when looking at a girl are the breast. * He isn't very good with studies in general. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Diabolik Lovers Character Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Sakamaki Category:Vampire Category:Royalty Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Brother Category:Monster Category:Character